


A Rendezvous in Central

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Rules And Regulations [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bar, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: “Central is a big city, with an active nightlife. Strangers meet everyday, and sometimes, so do old friends.”Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang enjoy a quiet, secret night out together in a bar on the outskirts of Central City.





	A Rendezvous in Central

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a short fiction piece for my Writing Workshop class, and now that it's been polished, I thought I would share it here. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Central City Amestris, 1915

The night began like any normal night. Riza Hawkeye dressed casually in a cardigan and long skirt, having had the time after her long day in the offices of Central to go home and change for once. Several times during her walk to the bar, she ran her hands along the sides of her skirts, checking again and again to make sure that her pistols were strapped against her thighs, always prepared for a threat. She arrived at the predetermined spot, Madame Christmas’ bar, before he did, and ordered an appletini. He’d get something for himself when he arrived. It felt good to let loose for once.

She looked around the bar, surveying exits and access points, taking in the building. She’d never been here before, but it’s just as Roy had described it. The walls were painted a soft yellow color, with wooden paneling closer to the floor. The bar was curved. Behind it, she knew, there were rooms where Roy’s “sisters” stayed. Madame Christmas, his aunt and foster mother, was a kind and caring woman. She made Riza’s drink quickly with a smile, as Riza turned around taking in the light from the chandeliers scattered throughout the room. Across the way was a large stage, a piano sitting to the side. There were tables ringing an open floor space, which almost looked made for dancing.

The move from East City to Central had been exhausting in its own right, but for the team to be forced right into work was a bit too much. Everyone needed a break now and then. Riza sighed, holding the thin glass gently, rarely taking it off of the bar. It wouldn’t do to be drunk before he arrived.

“And what’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Roy Mustang hovered over her. His dark jacket rested on his shoulders, covering the crisp white dress shirt. His dark pants were neatly pressed. His loafers shined against the wooden floor of the bar. She looked up at his face, his dark eyes shining with their usual mirth and warmth as he smiled down at her. She had never liked looking up at him, but now, it felt different. There was a fiery tension underneath all of it. His voice was deep, rich, the lilting, teasing voice he used when he flirted. It felt strange to hear it directed at her, the way she had heard it directed at other women in the past. Though, there were the times when she had played “Elizabeth” for him back in East City. She could perhaps fill that role again. That was the nice thing about Central. It was such a big city. No one would pay attention to a couple of people sitting at the bar. It wasn’t like East City, where everyone knew everyone. Back there, it had been almost impossible for these little rendezvous to happen.

“I’m trying to relax,” she replied.

“Surely this isn’t the first place you’d choose.”

Of course it wasn’t. The location had been his idea, after all. “I’m waiting for someone. He said he’d meet me here.”

“Is he here yet?” 

“No.” Her voice was dry, almost haughty. “And at this point, I’m starting to doubt he’ll show after all. Perhaps I scared him off.”

He was smirking now, staring at her. He turned to the bartender. “A scotch for me, and another of whatever the lady was drinking.”

Riza looked at her half-empty glass and rolled her eyes at his forwardness. It wouldn’t be remembered tomorrow, when they were back in the office, Colonel and Adjutant once more, but for now, they would be able to get away from the pressures of their performance, and the watchful eyes of the Military’s senior staff.

“You’re awfully confident, aren’t you?” She raised her glass along with her eyebrow, taking a sip of the flavored liquor.

“What can I say? I have a way with women.”

They sat, letting the bar fill around them. Here, they were just two strangers meeting for the first time, falling quickly into the roles they had decided to play.  
“I feel so foolish. Here we are, chatting away and I haven’t even managed to ask your name. Forgive me.”

“Of course.”

“Would you tell me your name?”

She paused a moment. “Elizabeth,” she finally said. She laughed at the way his eyes lit up with her use of the codename. Even here, she couldn’t feel entirely safe with people so close. Anyone could be working for the military. If someone recognized them, even in civilian clothes, it could be disastrous.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Elizabeth.” He took her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it.

“And do I get to know your name?”

“Just call me… James.”

Riza chuckled. He was still cocky, even like this. His debonair attitude was infectious. After a few more drinks, they had both loosened up significantly. Their small talk turned to stories of their work. Riza was still tense, but the openness of the bar didn’t seem to phase the Colonel in the slightest. No one was safe from his tales, not even his hardened rivals.

“It was just a routine inspection and the fire alarm wouldn’t stop going off. General Armstrong swore up and down that it was some Drachman spy who had infiltrated the fort and was wreaking havoc around the developmental levels.”

“Really? It was probably just a busted fire alarm. It used to happen at Eastern Command all the time.”

“You know her. She’s always on guard.”

“A Drachman spy,” Riza chuckled. “I have it on good authority from Major Miles that _everything_ is a Drachman spy up North.”

Roy nodded, ordering another drink. A few of the girls around the bar were making eyes at him, pouting when he barely noticed them. Riza couldn’t help her chuckle. His “sisters” were desperate for his attention. The only reason he would talk with them was to get information. Still, they seemed as though they loved him despite his often long departures from Central and their lives. Hopefully he would be able to see them more often now that they were here in the city permanently.

From somewhere outside, a group of musicians entered the bar, their movements distracting Riza for a moment. Her attention was fixed on them as they began to set  
up their instruments, making soft noises barely heard over chatter of the patrons. Roy seemed to notice her eyes fixated elsewhere.

“Care to dance, Elizabeth?” He asked as music began to play.

“I’m not much of a dancer, James.”

“Humor me.”

She let him guide her to the center of the floor, pressing close as he pulled her in, swaying in time to the music. Her head rested against his chest as they moved in circles around the dance floor, hiding themselves among the other young couples. After all, they were a young couple. Of course they had made mistakes. The military had been the biggest mistake they’d made. But now? Now, the intimacy they had been forbidden from, for a few brief moments, was theirs. His hands rested on her waist, pulling her closer against his body. She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling as he hummed along with the song the band was playing. It felt romantic. Their relationship was a secret, the kind of thing that belonged in paperback romance novels. They danced for what felt like hours, the two of them occasionally whispering quiet secrets to each other. The only words that never crossed their lips were the ones they longed to say most of all. They watched the sky outside go from pale orange to midnight blue. As the street lamps outside came on, Riza reached for her sweater. He followed her outside, pulling his own coat tighter around himself.

“Let me walk you home?” He already had his hand at the crook of her elbow, ready to escort her through the dangerous streets of Central City.

She shook her head sadly, pulling away from him. “It’s better if we don’t.”

His face fell, the jovial smile that had graced his lips all night disappearing in an instant. “There’s no one here watching us. Please. It’s been too long.” She could hear the desperation in his voice, the longing.

“I… It’s better for the both of us if we don’t. Your reputation… Your ambitions. It would be foolish to give up now, when you’re getting so close.”

“We came out here just because we knew no one would find us. Are you telling me it didn’t help? Are you still unwilling to stay with me for a night? One night?”

“I… I wish I _could_ stay with you, Sir.”

“What if I ordered it? Would you stay then?”

She looked down. She would obey almost any order of his without question. But this? This she could not do. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sir. Please try to get some rest.” 

She walked away before he could protest. If he had said anything else, she wouldn’t have been able to leave. Just one more word, and she would have fallen for him. The way she had fallen during the war, during her childhood when he had been her father’s student. It was dangerous. Their relationship -- whatever it was now -- was important yes, but so was the future. If they got caught up in themselves, the future they envisioned would never come to be.

She paused, hesitating, but when she turned back, he was already gone. She sighed quietly, beginning the walk back to her apartment. She could protect herself. She didn’t need him to hover, to play at being an overzealous lover. She wasn’t one of his “sisters.” She knew how to take care of her own problems, especially when he knew full well how often she had been the one protecting him. She thought ahead to what was awaiting her at home: a cold bed and an overeager puppy. He knew enough not to follow her back. He knew as well as she did that their relationship could never be anything more than professional in the light of day.

One day, perhaps, they would be able to be more open. But there were rules and regulations that they had to obey, at least for now.


End file.
